


it's gonna take some time (but i'll get there)

by colazitron



Series: 2018 December Holiday Fic Countdown [17]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, marriage talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Isak helps Eva move. They build some furniture and reminisce.





	it's gonna take some time (but i'll get there)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MinilocIsland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinilocIsland/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the characters depicted herein or their creators. I made this all up. I am sharing it for fun.
> 
> **A/N:** for MinilocIsland, who wanted Eva and Isak's friendship ten years down the line and how they've managed to be there for each other - I hope you like this!

“You married the best man,” Eva sighs, leaning back against the – new! – sofa she and Isak just assembled.

Isak laughs and reaches over to close the pizza box.

“Yeah, I did,” he says and grabs them another two beers from next to the pizza box, leaning back beside Eva and handing her one.

Even's in Copenhagen for work, but that doesn't mean Isak hasn't been sending him update photos every hour or so, showing off all the furniture and boxes they carried. Eva in the midst of her IKEA boxes. The furniture they _built._ And 45 minutes ago Even replied by sending Isak a screenshot of a pizza order delivery confirmation and a message that read “I picked your favourites cause you've worked so hard”. Barely five minutes later their pizzas showed up, paid for by Isak's actual angel of a husband.

Eva takes the beer with a thankful nod and pops the tab, twin hisses when Isak does the same.

“Cheers,” Eva says and touches the side of her can against Isak's. The cans are sweating condensation, but the beer is still blessedly cool, and Isak drinks a few deep gulps down greedily.

It's been only Eva and Isak for the last four or five hours. A few of her other friends helped move the heavier furniture into her and Noora's new place, but they all begged off afterwards, citing various more or less flimsy reasons. But Noora's coming home tomorrow, and Eva wants to get most of the place ready to live in until then. So Isak stayed and helped Eva build the bed, and the wardrobe, and the sofa. They've yet to do the tables, but those should go quickly.

“I can't believe Noora's finally coming home,” Eva says.

Isak lifts his can of beer in silent celebration.

“I can't believe it either,” he says. “She's made you wait long enough.”

Eva reaches over and smacks him in the side with the back of her hand. Jokingly, but with a little sting behind it.

Isak turns to grin at her.

“I'm right and you know it. She made you jump through so many hoops.”

“Not everyone just meets the love of their life in school and then rides off into the sunset together,” Eva pouts.

“You did meet Noora at school,” Isak laughs. “You met her before I met Even!”

“Yes, but it wasn't like that, for us,” Eva says. “We were just friends.”

Isak sighs and lifts an arm to put around Eva and pull her close in a hug. He's gotten good at reading the tone in Eva's voice over the years, and this one right here? This one's the pouty kind that she'll either snap out of in a moment, or the one that swaps over into maudlin.

“You were never _just_ anything,” he says. “Friendship is so important.”

“Is that your secret?” Eva teases. “The big Evak secret?”

“Yes,” Isak says. “That's the big secret. We acutally _like_ each other. You can't tell anyone though. It's a secret after all.”

Eva giggles and then nods very seriously.

“I promise,” she says. “I won't tell a soul.”

Isak laughs too and then ruffles her hair when she sinks against his side more comfortably. He stares over at the brown IKEA boxes, flatpacked and numbered, and tries to dredge up some motivation to screw together this dining table. He's pretty sure any and all genuine motivation he had – he actually enjoys building IKEA furniture, so it's not all bad – ran out an hour or two ago. And now, with a belly full of beer and pizza, Eva getting cosy on him… he can practically feel his muscles going slack and tired.

“I'm going to marry that woman,” Eva says into the blue.

Isak freezes, jolted out of the serene tiredness but right into another kind of stillness.

“You're going to propose?! You're only just moving in together!”

“Not right now!” Eva says, like it's obvious. “But soon, I think.”

“You. Eva. Really?” Isak asks, twisting around a little to put some distance between them so he can look Eva in the eyes.

She's not drunk off of one and a half cans of beers, he knows that.

“Yeah,” she says. “I love her. I love her so much, Isak. I want to spend the rest of my life with her and she's coming _home_ now. To _me_.”

Isak lets that sink in and then smiles.

“Well. I'll congratulate you when the time comes, but for now – wow,” he says. “For what it's worth, I think you make a great couple.”

Eva sighs deeply.

“It's so weird to think that we've been together for four years now, but she's been in Paris this whole time. Sometimes it feels like it's not even real, you know?”

“Yeah,” Isak says, trying for sympathy, but Eva smacks him again.

“No, you don't. You and your man are surgically attached.”

Isak laughs. They've never been apart that long, it's true. Certainly not for the entire duration of their relationship. The two years Even spent in Copenhagen weren't easy, but ultimately they led them to where they are now. And where they are now is pretty spectacular.

“Hey,” Isak says. “Remember when Casper dumped you right before Christmas?”

Eva groans.

“What a dick.”

“Such a dick,” Isak agrees. “So… you've definitely levelled up.”

“Fuck off,” Eva says and then laughs. “I can't believe you were going to not get on that plane to Copenhagen.”

“He left you at your mother's cabin! There was supposed to be a storm coming in!” Isak protests. “I wasn't going to leave you to potentially freeze to death.”

“I would have been fine,” Eva says with a roll of her eyes.

“Not if the power went out. Would you have had enough wood? Or even known how to get a fire going?” Isak insists. He can feel his face pull into a dark frown at the thought. Honestly, fuck that guy. Who leaves a person in the middle of nowhere like that?

“Chris came to my rescue, so it was all fine,” Eva says.

“That was a very stressful game of telephone. I lost at least a few months of my life to that stress,” Isak says.

Eva squawks.

“A few months?! I almost died and it only cost you a few months?!”

“You just said you'd have been fine!” Isak protests.

“You just said I wouldn't!” she counters, but she's laughing again. It sets him off too, and when he's quieted down again, he drains the last of his beer and claps her on the shoulder.

“Come on. Let's build you a table.”

She sighs but relents.

They've got a system worked out by now. Eva makes sure they don't lose anything and holds things steady for Isak, while Isak does most of the instruction reading and actual screwing together of things.

“When I do ask her – will you help me pick out a ring?” Eva asks when Isak holds out his hand for the necessary screws.

He looks up, surprised, but closes his fingers around the screws automatically when she puts them in his palm.

“Yeah. Of course,” he says. “You want my help?”

“Isak – you're literally helping me build a home to share with her,” Eva says, a little fondly. “You've been there for me – and I for you, I think – through so much shit over the last few years. The stuff with my mum and moving out and Noora moving to Paris and--- you're kind of my best friend.”

Isak gapes at her and carefully sets down the screws and then the leg of the table he'd been about to screw down to the top of it.

“Yeah,” Isak says. They weren't always as close as they are now, but the past few years have thrown them both for a couple loops and somehow, Eva's always been the one around to make sure Isak was doing okay. And Isak knows it hasn't been guilt for a very long time that makes him drop anything to help Eva out when she needs it. Somehow they just… grew together. “I think I would've gone crazy when Even was in Denmark if not for you.”

Eva reaches over and pats him gently on the shoulder.

“We made it through,” she says.

“Yeah, we did,” he agrees. “Wow, you're really going to marry Noora.”

“I so am,” Eva beams. “I won't spring it on her right away, but I just… I just know, you know? It's me and her. It makes sense.”

“It does make sense,” Isak agrees, and then picks up the screws again. “Now stop daydreaming about your wedding, and help me build this table so your fiancée-to-be has a dining table to come home to.”

Eva gives him a little salute.

“Aye-aye, captain,” she says, and grabs the leg of the table to hold it for him.

They finish the dining table and the sofa table, and then collapse in a tired heap on the floor.

“Can I sleep over at your place?” Eva asks, staring up unseeingly at the ceiling.

“After we built you a bed and everything?” Isak asks, slightly confused.

Eva whines and puts her face in her hands.

“But I want the first night I spend here to be with Noora,” she mumbles.

Isak hangs his head and bites his lip so he doesn't laugh.

“Jesus Christ,” he says, but. It's actually the exact kind of soppy bullshit Even would do too, and he's pretty sure Eva would point that out if he said anything. “Yeah. Sure. Sleep over.”

“Yay,” Eva cheers quietly.

Isak looks around – the remnants of the packaging everywhere, their empty beer cans and the empty pizza boxes by the sofa, and makes a decision.

“Come on, we're leaving. We're dealing with this tomorrow.”

“Oh, thank god,” Eva says. “I didn't want to do anything anymore, but I didn't want to say it either.”

Isak laughs tiredly and then offers her a hand to help her up.

The night air outside wakes Isak up a little,  but Eva sags against the seat of the car and falls asleep five minutes into the drive. Isak ushers her up the stairs to their apartment – thankfully no longer on the fourth floor – and into bed, where she falls asleep again right away.

Isak snaps a photo  of her  and sends it to Even, lets him know that it “look like I'll have company tonight after all” before hopping in the shower.  When he's come back, Even's sent him a photo back, of him pouting while cuddling a pillow he's stuffed into Isak's sweatshirt that he stole for the trip because “it's comfortable”. Isak grins to himself and sends him a flurry of heart emojis, then grabs himself a glass of water and slips into bed next to Eva.

She snores very lightly.

Sometimes Isak has no idea how his life ended up the way it did, but he's certainly not complaining.

  


** The End **


End file.
